dan_the_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Shop
Shops are locations in which the player can buy items, including food and weapons, using coins. Shops will always have two items in stock, one of which is a food item and the other being a weapon. In levels, the sold items are pre-set, but in Survival Mode, the Vortex Shop has randomly chosen items of which one will be obtainable only by watching an advertisement. In the Game Story Mode Shops are found within most levels of the Story Mode, with the exception of 0-1 and 0-3. The exterior of the shop has a door that can be entered by tapping near the door while the player is in front of it, and a window to the right of the door. There is a sign on the shop that reads "Ye Olde Shoppe". The top of the shop can sometimes be stood on. The rest of the appearance of the shop varies depending on what area of the game the shop is found in. The shop's user interface features the interior of the shop, with The Salesman with his feet on the cash register and a "Missing" poster on the wall in the background. There are two slots in the bottom right corner of the screen, which contain two items and their sale prices. While the two items on sale and their respective prices vary per shop, the item on the left is always a food item and the item on the right is always a weapon. The player can also choose to exit the shop without purchasing any items by pressing the red back button in the top left corner. Other game modes The shop appears in some levels of Frosty Plains, having the same user interface. The exterior of the shop changes in this game mode, having snow on the rooftop. Vortex Shop The Vortex Shop is a type of shop that appears in Survival and Adventure Mode, just before an arena or an adventure. The user interface is very similar, but the background has been replaced with a purple vortex. To the right is the player character with the hazard damage animation, and to the left is the Salesman wearing a helmet similar to that of an astronaut. The bottom half of the screen shows the two items on sale, which will be a random combination of a food item and a weapon, one of which can be bought by watching an advertisement. The top half of the screen is dedicated to showing the player's available Powerups. A maximum of one powerup can be selected per visit to the shop. The bottom right corner features a "GO" button that begins the arena or adventure. In the Web Series Stage One The shop appears in the first episode of the web series, where Dan buys lots of items for the Princess, eventually working for the Salesman to be able to afford the items he buys. The shop's UI is very different to its appearance in the games, having a solid brown background and the Salesman on the bottom of the screen. The items are found on the top half of the screen, and have prices above their icons. There are also a maximum of three items on sale as opposed to two, and there is a cursor to show which item is being selected. Category:Dan the Man game Category:Dan the Man web series